1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system with an automatic dialling function such as a contracted number dialling function.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of such communication systems, there is already known, for example, a telephone exchange apparatus with an automatic dialling function, in which said exchange apparatus performs automatic dialling according to abbreviated dial number information entered from a telephone unit.
In such a telephone system, in the case of making a telephone call by dialling an abbreviated number, the caller is usually unable to know whether a desired telephone number is properly dialled until the line is actually connected to the destination.
Also there is recently known a telephone unit with a number display function for displaying the telephone number of the destination, in which the dialled telephone number can be confirmed even in an abbreviated number dialling. However such a telephone with display function is inevitably complex in its structure.